Perdón
by videlsnssj
Summary: Alguna vez todos hemos perdido a una persona importante para nosotros y esa no era la excepción para Bakuguo Katsuki, Perdón es una palabra de un gran significado y lo descubrirá después de escucharlo de los labios de quien más ama y que perderá. *un poco Ooc* *muerte de un personaje*


La batalla era intensa, héroes profesionales estaban en el campo de batalla dando lo mejor de ellos e intentando detener a cualquier villano que se atravesará en su camino.

Civiles eran evacuados de la ciudad por policías y aspirantes a héroes, gran parte de la ciudad había ya sido destruida.

La Liga de Villanos daba su golpe final y esta vez lo darían todo para hacer su propósito realidad, no importaba quien se pusiera en su camino, ellos lo acabarían sin dudar.

Él se había tenido que alejar de ellas, acabaría con el jefe de aquélla organización, no lo haría sólo era demasiado arriesgado aún para él, aunque lo negará necesitaría ayuda, ayuda que se le fue dada por el actual símbolo de la paz mejor conocido como Deku y Shouto héroe que aunque no pidió su ayuda se la dio sin chistar.

Los tres pelearon con todo su poder y lograron detener al jefe, era una batalla ganada y que esperaban que no haya cobrado muchas víctimas en el pasó de ella.

O eso creían.

Él no estaba preparado para lo que su ojos veían ante él, Ochaco o mejor conocida para muchos como Uravity la heroína con el poder de gravedad cero y su esposa estaba siendo atravesada por tres grandes espadas; una en su hombro derecho, una en su pierna izquierda y la que más le preocupaba era la de su estómago.

Detrás de la castaña se encontraba una aspirante que había prestado su servicio, pero no era cualquier estudiante, ella era la hija del matrimonio Bakuguo-Uraraka.

Su cabello rubio cenizo igual al de su padre pero con el corté de su madre estaba desordenado y raspones abundaban en su cara y brazos.

Bakuguo Natsuki había dado pelea a aquél villano pero había sido en vano, ese hombre era la mano derecha de aquél hombre que en ésos momentos su padre debería estar derrotando juntó a su tío Deku.

El hombre tenía mayor experiencia en batalla, no como ella que solo estaba iniciando su primer año en A.U. pero eso no le impidió dar batalla para proteger a unos civiles que con ayuda de sus compañeros lograron escapar.

Él hombre estaba listo para acabar con aquélla mocosa que se había puesto en su camino, sería una lección para todo aquel que interfiera en su cometido, pero el no esperaba la llegada de la heroína Uravity que evitó cualquier ataque a su hija.

La pelea se dio en cuestión de segundos, ambos atracaron con diferentes tipos de artes marciales siendo mejor la castaña, cosa que irritó a aquél sujetó, desesperado por ganar se dirigió a atacar a la menor que no había logrado moverse por la impresión de ver a su madre llegar y pelear como si no hubiera un mañana.

Fue cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ver como la castaña se interponía en el caminó de las espadas que habían sido lanzadas asía su primogénita.

-OCHAKO\MAMÁ! -gritaron al unísono padre e hija al ver a la heroína desplomándose en el suelo.

Bakuguo aumento su velocidad con un par de explosiones para interponerse entré el villano y su familia.

Tomando su posé de combate esperó a que él villano atacará primero, él sujetó se lanzó sin miedo alguno y dispuesto a acabar con aquella familia que se interpuso en su camino.

Sorpresa era lo que plasmaba su rostro al ser mandado atrás con una potente explosión que si bien no lo mato, lo hirió bastante pero no lo suficiente para borrar su sed de sangre.

-Te mataré si intentas volver a tocarlas- amenazó el Rubió con un ceño bastante fruncido y una voz tan severa que congelaba hasta los huesos.

Nuevamente intento ir en dirección del rubio, pero su cuerpo fue congelado hasta la altura de su cintura impidiendo cualquier ataqué.

Bakuguo miró como el hielo congelaba sus piernas y lo inmovilizaba, sonrió macabramente caminando en dirección del sujetó.

-¡KACCHAN!- El llamado del peli verde atrajo su atención, al verlo preocupado y con los ojos llorosos cerca de su esposa que hacía el intentó de sacar aquellas armas de su cuerpo.

Corrió hasta ellos olvidando por completo al hombre congelado, ni siquiera pensó en usar sus explosiones para llegar más rápido.

-Katsuki- susurro la heroína

-Ochako, aquí estoy - se arrodillo junto a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Mamá resiste por favor- pidió con lágrimas la hija de ambos héroes.

La rubia también se arrodilló junto a su progenitora y tomo su mano derecha aferrándose de ella, mientras su padre tomaba la izquierda y la acunaba en sus fuertes brazos.

-Perdón Katsuki...perdón, yo debía ser más fuerte... perdón- se disculpó con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas que poco a poco perdían su característico color rosa.

-¡Ochako! ¡Demonios no me hagas esto!- grito con miedo él héroe explosivo

-Lo siento, Katsuki... Lo siento Natsuki...

-¡Detente, no, detente!- grito el rubio cenizo con frustración al ver que sus intentos por presionar la herida era en vano, la sangre salía sin parar y la castaña perdía cada vez más color en su rostro.

-No lo hagas Ochako, no te despidas, si tu te vas Ochako ... decía el rubio cenizo con un nudo en la garganta- me quedaría tan solo.

-No estarías solo, tienes a Natsuki, tus padres y grandes amigos que te quieren- contestó la castaña.

-¡Demonios! quedate conmigo te prometo que no te arrepentirás.- suplicó- Yo... haré todo por ti..."mi cara de ángel"... así que por favor te lo imploro no te vayas, mierda hasta haría los labores de la casa por siempre...haría lo que fuera para darte felicidad, te lo juro...Por favor quedate conmigo y con Natsuki y sino puedes llevame contigo entonces...

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso- contesto con voz apagada la castaña y trató de apretar con más fuerza la mano de su amado pero era imposible las fuerzas empezaban a extinguirse

-Natsuki, cariño tienes que ser fuerte y cuidar de tu padre, que no se exceda con el trabajó, tienen que comer más verduras y no solo cosas picantes- Con suma delicadeza y la poca fuerza que tenía, limpió unas lágrimas que bajan por las mejillas de su hija y poder acunar su rostro.

-T-te lo prometo mamá- contestó entre sollozos la menor y colocó una de sus manos sobre la de su madre para evitar que esta la retirará por su falta de energía.

-Mi pequeña...has crecido demasiado - agradeció con asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada llena de orgullo.

-Por favor...no lloren, me destroza verlos llorar- pidió con lágrimas acumuladas la castaña.

Él la tomó con mayor fuerza de la mano.

No podía, no quería creerlo, se negaba a creer que su esposa, **_SU_** cara redonda, se estaba muriendo en sus brazos.

-Katsuki... tengo sueño...

-Ma-mamá no lo hagas- pidió con voz rota la menor de los Bakuguo.

Para la niña era una gran pesadilla porque sabía que no había marcha atrás, las lágrimas no paraban, su corazón latía velozmente, tenía miedo, miedo de que su mamá no despertara, de levantarse en las mañanas y no escuchar un "Buenos días cariño" de parte de la castaña, pero nada le partía más el alma que saber que estaba en lo correcto y que ella no volvería a casa juntó a ella y su padre.

-Ochako - Katsuki susurro su nombre, los ojos de la castaña poco a poco se cerraban. - Ochako por favor no te duermas...Ocha...

De la nada y sin previó aviso, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Lágrimas de tristeza lágrimas de frustración.

-Katsuki cuida a Natsuki... protégela... los amo...- en forma de susurro éstas fueron las últimas palabras de la gran heroína Uravity.

Una expresión de terror se formó en su rostro mientras mas lágrimas salían de forma descontrolada de sus ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas y terminando en la cara de la castaña.

-Te amo, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo "Mi cara de ángel"-

Desesperado se aferró al ya inerte cuerpo, con esperanza de brindarle un poco de calor y que abriera sus preciosos ojos.

Pero nada, Bakuguo Ochako había dado su último respiro ése día.

Rodeada de las personas que más amaba se despidió con una sonrisa y un gran amor proclamado para su esposó y su hija.

FIN

Si llegaron hasta aquí quiere decir que terminaron de leer éste pequeño y humilde One-Short que escribí de mi OTP de Boku no Hero.

Me disculpó por cualquier dedaso o falta que haya cometido .

Quise intentar algo triste y la verdad no se si funcionó pero ya que está aquí me gustaría que me dieran su opinión y consejo para mejorar.

Les agradezco enormemente que se hayan dado una oportunidad para leerlo


End file.
